1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical personal computer includes a motherboard, memory modules, a number of connectors, and peripheral accessories. The connectors on the motherboard vary according to users' requirements. For example, a peripheral component interconnect express (PCI-E) control chip can support a solid state drive (SSD) with a PCI-E interface, or an expansion card with a PCI-E interface. However, a type of PCI-E control chips can support only one type of PCI-E connectors at a time. If the PCI-E connectors do not match the PCI-E control chips, the layout of the motherboard must be changed accordingly. Therefore, the cost for producing motherboards with different configurations will be increased.